Fascinated Killing
by darkblack03
Summary: What can I say? He fascinated me. So I did what any girl would do. I took him as my own.
1. Fascinated

What can I say? He fascinated me. So I did what any girl would do. I took him as my own.

I kissed him and he kissed me back, biting my lip lightly.

"Why me?" He whispered against my skin.

"Because you fascinate me." I whispered back.

"You fascinate me too, Dominique. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're so bold. Any normal girl wouldn't dare speak her mind like you do."

"I guess I'm not any normal girl then."

"That's what I love about you."

The conversation was hushed. No one knew what we were doing. They thought we were studying. Well, we were studying… just not for O.W.L.s. We were both studying something that fascinated us.

But it wasn't magi-zoology or quidditch. We studied each other. Because we were fascinated.

**Meh, short. Word count 131 words, so I'm 31 words over minimum. Onto the author's notes! Despite the title of this, it is not about killing. I have an explanation for the title, but I want to keep this note as short as possible, so if you're really curious, review and ask me! Or PM me, either way is fine. Second, if you haven't read them already, could you _please_ R&R my other Lysander/Dominique collection _Acrid Enamor_ and my fic for this same challenge _Breathless_ (unless you don't read M, because Breathless is M rated.) I don't own Harry Potter and these drabbles are all unconnected! _Lastly, please for the love of god, review! Don't favorite this without reviewing! I will give you cookies and cyber bunnies if you review!_**


	2. Fear

**I think this is going to kind of continue from my Dominique/Lysander fic Breathless that I mentioned before, except this time it's not mature so I'm keeping it in this collection.**

After that night, our bond has grown stronger. Lysander looks at me with those deep gray eyes and I know that he's telling me that he loves me, even when it's silent.

But a few weeks later, a new emotion has crept into my stomach along with the butterflies of love: fear. Because I'm late. Was it really possible?

I collect what small shards of courage I currently have and ask Lysander in a whisper, "Ly… I think… What if… that night… what if I got…?" I can't finish the sentence.

I don't have to. Lysander blanches. He understands my meaning.

"B-but… it can't be. What makes you ask?"

"I'm… I'm late…"

Lysander looks confused. Obviously he didn't understand the meaning of those words.

"On… my period…" I look away, feeling a bit embarrassed to have to explain this to him, "I'm late."

"Oh." He takes a second to really process this, "_Oh._"

I nod, "And I got sick. Th-this morning."

Lysander's eyes widen as I break each new piece of news to him. I leave one out because I don't want to have to say to him 'and Lysander, my boobs are _huge_' or something equally awkward.

"Oh, god…" Lysander stumbles over to the closest chair and nearly falls into it, "Should we… find out for sure…?"

I want to shake my head. But I nod because despite the fact that I would almost rather not know, because not knowing would drive me crazy.

And so we search for a way to figure it out. Because we have no idea what sort of magical _thing_ would tell us what we need to know.

Finally, I find it. Maman has a small collection of books in her room and quite a few of them are pregnancy books.

"Lysander." I call to him. When he comes in, I hand him the books, "Let's go to my room."

"Why do I have to carry the books?" Lysander questions, following me obediently.

"Because I'm possibly pregnant. Is that a good enough reason?"

"Yes it is." Lysander doesn't put up much of a fight on that matter. He already knows I'm always right.

We enter my room and lock the door.

"Okay… Let's see." I take one of the books from him and sit on my bed.

Lysander sets the rest down and picks one for himself. He sits beside me and gently holds my hand as we search. It isn't long before we find the right spell.

It takes a few painstaking tries, but we finally figure it out and though it's mere seconds while the spell takes effect, it feels like forever. The fear inside of my stomach grows and I'm afraid that I might get sick again.

Lysander gives my hand a reassuring squeeze, but it doesn't relieve the fear.

And then there it is. All out there in the open. A rosy pink glow, signing my fate and Lysander's. Most definitely Lysander's.

I bury my head in Lysander's shoulder and cry like there's no tomorrow. There probably wouldn't be a tomorrow, not for him at least. Dad was going to kill him. And then Uncle Ron, Uncle George, Uncle Percy, Uncle Charlie _and_ Uncle Harry would bring him back to life and kill him again. And then his dad would kill him. And then Lorcan would kill him.

You get the point; my boyfriend is as dead as dust.

"Domi. Don't worry, we'll get through this." Lysander hugs me close, obviously not thinking of his own impending doom.

"They're going to kill you." I say miserably.

"I know." Somehow, he manages to make it sound reassuring, "But I'll live."

"No you won't. That's the point of killing you." I sob.

He just kisses me on the forehead and lets me cry.

_Why did I let him do it in the first place? _

Lysander sways me gently back and forth, murmuring soothingly in my ear.

"Shh, Domi, it'll be okay"

But the fear is still there.


	3. Hatred

I hate Lysander Scamander. This is all I can think as I grip tight to his hand. Through the haze of my own pain, I see him wince. It gives me a slight satisfaction to see that I was causing him pain. I squeeze it tighter, enjoying the cracking feeling and the obvious grimace I'm rewarded with.

"Keep pushing Dominique!" The midwife says encouragingly.

How can I not push? I want to get this thing out of me as soon as possible so that the pain will stop. And also so that I can do the job the males in my family failed to do when they found out I was pregnant: freaking _murder_ Lysander Scamander.

"Do you mind if I switch hands?" I can hear his pained voice.

"_No_. I want to thoroughly crush this one before I _rip it off and use it to strangle you_!" I hiss at him.

Lysander doesn't reply, either because I scream at the end of that sentence or because he's rather frightened of me in this state. Possibly both. Good, he should be, because I swear to god that this baby is soon going to be fatherless.

I _hate _him for doing this to me. It hurt _so much_. Tears and sweat stream down my face as I refocus my efforts on pushing.

"Come on!" I don't know if it's me or the midwife or Lysander or my mother who shouts this.

With one final scream I give an enormous push and all of a sudden, I hear wailing. But this time I know it's not me.

"She's beautiful." The midwife whispers.

And indeed she is. I take my beautiful baby girl in my arms. My hatred for Lysander can wait, because now I hold this fragile life in my hands. Fresh tears slide down my face as I look gaze at her.

Lysander leans over me to gaze at her too. I actually think he is crying more than I am. Maybe that's just because his hand hurts.

But either way, a new swell of emotion overcomes me. I look from him to the baby in my arms and back.

"What should we name her?" I ask.

"You're the one who carried her around for nine months. You name her."

I think for a long while.

"Claire." I say finally, "Claire Elodie Scamander."

His face breaks into a smile when I say his last name rather than mine.

And maybe, just maybe I don't hate Lysander Scamander as much as I thought I did.


	4. Helpless

She was helpless. He pinned her to the couch, grinning that disgusting grin that she hated. She struggled against him, but he just laughed at her futile attempt.

He was a twisted sick person and a sad excuse for a Gryffindor. She knew that now, but it was too late because the common room was empty and he had overpowered her. She could now only pray that it would be over with quickly.

He could see the fear in her eyes when he pulled out his wand and laughed. He put a silencing charm around them then he pointed his wand at her wrists and ropes lashed her to the couch. This made her even more desperately uncomfortable than she already was.

He had just begun reaching for her shirt buttons when someone yelled "Stupefy!" and he flew off of her and crashed against the wall.

She turned her head slightly to look at her rescuer and found Lysander Scamander, white-faced and looking enraged. Both hands gripped his wand as though it was all that was holding him up. He pointed his wand at the ropes at her wrists and said "releashio."

The ropes fell away and she nearly fell off the couch in relief.

"_Thank you_." Was all she could think to say.

Lysander gave the slightest nod and pointed his wand at the boy who was still crumpled on the ground.

"Get up." Lysander growled. Apparently he didn't move fast enough because Lysander wrenched him up by his shirt collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now." Lysander hissed threateningly.

"Because you'd be expelled? Possibly sent to Azkaban? Then where would your stupid little girlfriend be?"

"Away from you." Lysander said venomously, not bothering to point out the fact that he and I weren't even all that close and were most definitely not boyfriend and girlfriend.

When the other boy laughed, Lysander punched him in the face.

"Shut up before I'm _really_ tempted to kill you."

He shut his mouth after that. Lysander pushed hard on his windpipe. He choked and Lysander dropped him on the ground.

"Don't you dare touch Dominique again."

He nodded vigorously and ran up the stairs to the Boys' dormitory.

"Are you alright, Dominique?" Lysander's voice softened as he turned to her.

"I'm fine." she said quietly, "Thank you."

"If he ever bothers you again, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll kick his butt into next year _without_ my wand."

"Thank you Lysander." She repeated, "How can I repay you?"

"You really don't need to…"

"I insist."

"Then…" Lysander paused to think, "How about a kiss from the lady fair?"

Her face flushed crimson, but she nodded all the same, "That seems reasonable."

Lysander leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Dominique." And with that whisper, he was gone just as suddenly as he'd appeared.

And Dominique Weasley had fallen helplessly in love with Lysander Scamander.


	5. Indifference

I looked on with indifference as he slipped his hand into Lucy's. He glanced my way with the same expression.

But we both know it was a façade. Lucy could do whatever she wanted to try to keep him to herself, but Lysander was going to be _mine_ very soon.

My entire (HUGE) family was there as were Lysander, Lorcan, and their parents and other adult friends. We all couldn't fit inside, so we had set up our gathering outside and the chatter was almost deafening. Except at our little end of the table, where it was the _silence_ that was deafening. Lucy didn't notice a thing. Not the cold silence or the now not-so-indifferent looks Lysander and I were giving each other. And definitely not the looks of jealous longing Lorcan was shooting in her and Lysander's direction. Actually, no one noticed those but me.

Poor blissfully ignorant Lucy. I excused myself from the table and cleared my plate, then wandered into the orchard. I knew Lysander would follow me. And right I was. I heard him behind me as I made my way to the most private spot at the Burrow: the very back corner of the orchard, where there was an abandoned gnome den in a bush. It looked pretty solid on the outside, but the inside was devoid of leaves and it was an easy place to sit, though too small to stand up in.

We never made it there. Lysander caught up to me, just before I slipped into the bush, and he pulled me into a long, slow kiss. I hesitated only a second before kissing him back. We were far enough into the orchard that no one was likely to see us. People rarely came this far into the orchard unless they wanted someplace quiet.

Lysander pressed me against one of the trees, pinning me as he stole my breath. Our tongues had just met when I heard a gasp and Lysander pulled away.

There were Lucy and Lorcan. Lucy's eyes were filling with tears as she looked at the scene in front of her. Lorcan's face flipped from anger to shame back to anger and then concern for poor Lucy. He shot a glare at Lysander as he awkwardly put an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Lysander and I were frozen. We hadn't meant for this to happen. Lysander spoke first.

"Lucy…" He said softly. He didn't finish.

"No." Lucy sobbed, "No!" she pushed Lorcan's arm off of her shoulder and ran away. I felt so guilty. I wanted to run after my cousin, but I was still frozen.

"Lucy, wait!" Lorcan was the one who ran after her. I was grateful that she'd at least have someone to comfort her. I knew I wouldn't have the courage to face her after this. I didn't even want to go back to the party. They'd all know I'd betrayed Lucy sooner or later. And betrayal, especially that of a cousin does not sit well in my family.

I wanted to sit down and cry too. Lysander gripped my arm as if for support, but I didn't know if he was supporting himself or me.

"Lysander… stay here." I murmured to him. I slipped out of his grip and walked as slowly as I possibly could out of the orchard. I knew what was coming. And I couldn't hide under my earlier façade of indifference.


	6. Silence is Golden

The library was a place of silence and that's how I liked it. It made it a fantastic place to take naps (I mean… study). The problem was that there were always those people who didn't obey the library rules and talked incessantly and loudly. Which bugged me.

Today I set down my stuff in a far corner of the library, wanting to be alone to sleep (I mean study). A couple of other people had drifted over by the table I was sitting. And they started blabbing away.

I lifted my head from my arms (where I had been studying avidly) and said to them in my nicest (read: rudest) tone of voice:

"Oi, silence is golden. So shut up."

They looked rather affronted, but they headed off to a different part of the library.

_Good, now I can sleep in peace_. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. And then someone plopped their books down next to me (loudly) and said (also loudly):

"Hi, Scamander!"

I answered something really intelligent along the lines of "Mmphh…" and tried to go back to sleep.

But they would have none of it.

"Come on Lysander, rise and shine!"

I lifted my head once more to find Dominique grinning at me.

"What do you want?" I whined. I was tired, don't judge me.

"The library isn't the place to be taking a nap."

"It is for me."

"You should be studying for that charms test we have tomorrow."

"I can use my time however I want to. And I want to sleep."

"Then sleep in your dorm room."

"Did you come over here just to bug me about napping in the library?" I was not amused.

"Nope." She said.

"Then why did you come over?"

"To bug you in general."

_Gee, thanks_. I laid my head back on the table and tried to ignore her.

"Lysander." Something in her voice had changed.

I looked up again, "What?" it came out short and irritable.

Dominique didn't say another word, and then her lips met mine.

There was a moment of shock before I realized what was happening… and I also realized that I liked it.

I kissed her back and she tangled her fingers in my hair. She pulled me backwards onto the floor.

The moment was over too quickly it seemed. Dominique pulled away and laid next to me on the library floor. Neither of us said anything. There was silence between us. But silence is golden.


	7. Jagged

I could feel the jagged edge of my broken heart cutting into my chest as I watched them together. My world shattered apart when I saw him kiss her.

I was so stupid. How could I ever have thought he liked me? I'd never told him how I felt.

It was almost horrific to me, watching them. Painful to imagine that it was me he was kissing because I knew it wasn't.

He spotted me and waved me over, but I turned and ran, tears streaming down my face. How could I ever have been so foolish?

I managed to find a semi-private corner to cry in. I wanted nothing more than to be alone, away from him and his stupid girlfriend.

I sobbed my broken heart out.

I heard footsteps and suddenly, there was a pair of arms around me and a boy's voice was whispering soothing nothings into my ear and asking me what was wrong.

It was Lysander. Of course it was.

I didn't answer his questions, just sobbed into his shoulder. He stopped asking after a while, simply holding me as I cried and trying to soothe my upset heart.

It seemed like hours when I had finally cried myself out. Lysander had long since given up trying to figure out what was wrong with me, but he continued to hold me even after I stopped crying.

"Lysander…?"

"Yes, love?"

"You can let me go now…"

Lysander released his grip on me, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you." I said to him, kissing his cheek softly. He had started putting back together the jagged, broken little pieces of my heart.


End file.
